


Left Alone

by soapdino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapdino/pseuds/soapdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Junkers have been convinced to work under Overwatch recently. However what happens when the duo are split up and Junkrat is forced to stay behind.</p><p>[Follows Junkrat with D.va and Lucio friendship making!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You will be fine

“What do ya mean just ‘im!” Junkrat cried out, his face unbearably close to solider 76s. Junkrat panted in rage as Jack took a step away from him and brushed the dirt off his iconic jacket. 

“By just him I mean Roadhog is on this mission, not you.” Jack repeated his voice strong however slightly annoyed as he watch the other man react.

“Not happening Gramps, me and roadie here are a team! Can’t have one without the other, birds of a feather!” the hot headed junker explained as he took a step back to stand and pose by his huge friend.

“It’s a stealth mission Junkrat, theres no way—“ Morrison was cut off by the louder Junker.

“I can be quiet!” He explained in a matter of factual way causing Jack to raise a hand to his forehead and give his pulsing temple a slight rub.

“You can’t come, there is no room of you AND our plan doesn’t require your. . . techniques” Jack growled lowering his hand quickly as to cut off the conversation, however the Junker wasn’t giving in.

“Fine but Hogs not going either, his my body guard and I ain’t letting 'im go, sorry rules are rules.” Junkrat chuckled out. Morrison look like he was about to blow a fuse when the almost statue like man behind the hot haired Junkrat raised his hand. 

“I’ll see you in the truck.” His voice was heavy and muffled but Soilder got the gist of it and gave a sigh of relief. Jack turned on his heels and stoled down the hallway a bit less up-tight in his movements.

“Fifteen minutes Rodhog” Jack called from the hall before turning the corner. Getting a heavy grunt in reply before the huge mess of a man finally turned his head to the Junker in front of him. Who was also looking at him with the biggest look of betrayal he had ever seen.

“What the FUCK RODHOG!” Junkrat was not pleased and was staring into the black dots of Rodhogs mask as if he was going to explode.

“WHAT-DO-YOU-MEAN-SEE-YOU-IN-THE-TRUCK-YO—“

“Enough.” Rodhog cut him off, however Junkrat was not having it as he growled in rage.

“I-SAID-YOU-CANT-GO-SO-WH—“

“Jamie.” Rodhog once again cut the screams off with a heavy sigh and a slight cough, Junkrat was panting in rage.

“Its just a mission. I’ll be back.” Rodhog sounded completely calm and even a tad annoyed, however it was nothing compared to the burning rage Jamie was feeling.

“YOU SHOULDN’T GO WITHOUT ME RODHOG, WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A TEAM!” Jamie was nearly screaming, his crazed chuckles where no where to be heard. Rodhogs fist tighten at the comment before walking past the crazed junker.

“No point talking to you like this.” Rodhog wheezed as he followed the path Morrison had taken. Junkrat was not having that and let out a frustrated chuckled as his teeth gritted together. 

“You will be fine Jamie.” Rodhog called from down the hall before turning the corner and disappearing from sight. Junkrat grabbed his forehead for a moment before punching the nearest wall with his robotic arm and letting out a loud angry growl. Followed by another punch and another until there was a suitable sized hole and his robotic arm made a satisfying crack sound. Junkrat huffed as he straightened himself, He didn’t need Rodhog, not like this would be the first time he was without the lug since they were forced to help out overwatch. Not like Jamie didn’t feel safe here, with all these people he couldn’t trust. Not like Rodhog had gone soft for overwatch, right?

\---

Junkrat hobbled down the hallways in a rage, being sure to growl and snarl every few hobbles finally making it back to his and Rodhogs designated room. He was sure to slam the door as hard as he could hoping to bust the hinges. Staring into the off coloured, dull room, scarp laid statically across the floor, weapons stacked in the corner, food wrappers all over the place. He let out another growl as his vision turned red as he began to throw, kick and punch anything he could get his hands on.

It didn’t take long before someone noticed the sounds, Lucio just happened to have the “joy” of walking past the Junkers room. All he could hear was the sounds of a wild animal, he didn’t want to pry but he was sure he recognised junkrats voice between the growling. Did they manage to capture a Dingo and bring it into headquarters? was it killing Junkrat? Lucio let out a sigh before regretfully pushing on the unhinged door, watching as it effortlessly swung open.

“H-Hello?” He called into the yellow tinged room, this was like something out of a horror movie. The room was incredibility messy like even for junkers it was trashed and the couch was showing signs of ripping. However the long trail of explosives that were thrown about is what caught his eye and made him turn on his feet, he froze before exiting as the grunts in the other room persisted. His goodwill made his lips crack open once more.

“J-Junkrat?” He questioned one more time, he knew the explosives defiantly belonged to him. Lucio regretted saying anything as a loud crash from the other room and the sound of a shelf falling made him wince. There was a long pause, the snarling had stopped and the rooms were silent. It had Lucio in both relief and shock as he hesitantly peered forward towards the room that the noise had come from.

He sighed to himself and gave a deep inhale as he courageously stepped forward, being sure to dodge the cords and wires spread across the floors. He finally got to the doorway of which he assumed to be Junkrats room, he guessed because of the heavy smell of the junker. 

The scene before him almost made him wish he hadn't let curiosity get the better of him. the room was coated in small explosives all wired up to a detonator in a certain junkers hand. Which he would have been freaking out about if the said junker wasn’t passed out and bleeding from the back of the head.

“Oh my Gosh” Lucio looked around, spotting the CD cabinet that had newly placed bombs atop it but laid on the ground next to Junkrat. The Culprit to the injury that was was on the junkers head, Lucio frowned to himself before whipping out his phone.

“Yeah hey Mercy your not out are you? Good, Uhh Your needed ASAP on the 3rd floor. Yeah Junkrats down.”


	2. Settle In

“Aaw mmm” Was all the Junker could manage to say, he felt sore all over and had a massive headache. He tossed over and opened his heavy eyes and peered around the sterile room, shit who cleaned up? wait.

He sat up instantly and peered around frantically, not the infirmary! Junkrat did his best to squirm and ripped the cords from his good arm, flinching at the sting. The beeping from the heart rate monitor went flat as the Junker jumped up out the bed. He instantly fell forward and onto his chin, cracking his teeth together and grating them slightly. 

“What the FAUCK?” He looked down at where his self made prosthetic leg was meant to be to find nothing but a stump under his shorts.

“Looking for this?” a pleasant voice called from the other side of the room as the junker looked up. 

“Mercy” Junkrat spat out as he placed his arm down to lift himself, however his robotic arm gave in slightly making it a struggle as he pushed up onto his butt. 

“Didn’t know how to fix that arm of yours, I’m a medic not a mechanic” She sad proudly, good he didn’t want her touching his stuff more then she had to.

“However” He voice booming a little louder catching Junkrat almost by surprise.

“I was able to patch up your head, and finally able to take a good look at your leg.”

“Me head?” Junkrat lifted his good hand up and touched the bandages on his head, what the?

“You are free to leave whenever you want, please do not pull something like this again, I do have other things to do.” She sighed out before walking over, her heels clopping throughout the room as she placed his leg before him. 

“Oh also, I reported your little ‘tantrum’ to Jack, your room is now off limits until he returns, Torbjorn is defusing that mess you created as well.” Tantrum? Junkrat sat in hard thought as he placed his hand onto his leg before him. 

“Rodhog” He growled as he came to the realisation and held his leg tighter as it all came back to him.

“Yes your ally is away on a mission good thing too, only one of you can have the couch.” Mercy held back a small grin as the Junker grabbed at his head and let out another snarl.

“HOW- “ He paused as his head sent a punishing pulse though his head causing him to grab at it.

“How am I meant ta fix my arm then? all my extra parts are in there!” 

“Thats not my problem.” Mercy sighed finally trotting out of the room, leaving Junkrat to himself. What the hell was he meant to do till Rodhog got back, he couldn't do what he usually does with his room of limits. He felt the heat raise to his head again but took a breath as he jammed his leg back into place. As soon as Rodhog return he was going to blow this place to rubble.

—

After making a stop past his room and getting quite the earful from Torbjorn and Winston. He instead made his way up to the open lounge room in which would act as his room for the upcoming days. Geeze it was pretty big, to big if you asked him, he was exposed from every angle up here. Huge windows, big white couches, a TV, all the fancy things them suits always had in their waiting room. It made him feel sick, not only that but the lounge room was open to the kitchen so anyone looking for a snack would have their sights clear on him. 

This was all that stupid pigs fault, how dare him leave to hang out with that Morrison douche. Another growl past his lips and his head grew heavy with rage however another painful gab snapped him out of it. Not like he had been in worst situations then this, just a whole justice league with their needy eyes all day everyday. 

“JAaaa” He let out a twitch before staring at the open room one more time, no he could do this he just had to relax, huh that was a word he didn't use much. Another growl as he hobbled over to the couch and took a seat, it was much more comfy then it looked actually. 

However he couldn’t peel his eyes from the hallway he had come from, his paranoia was going to be through the roof until hog got back. One last groan before the junker threw his feet onto the couch leaving behind lovely black soot all over the white couch surface. He grabbed the remote and gaze at its many buttons, not much to it, could work as part of a detonator perhaps. 

He twitched and chuckled as he turned the TV on, he never really watched it Rodhog did, he would usually spent his time more constructively. Flicking though the channels was enough to have him tossing the remote and watching some motor car show blankly. Stupid Rodhog, Stupid Overwatch. 

—-

A few hours must of past before the steamed Junker was interrupted. He heard heavy footsteps from down the hall and tried his best to stay calm. No one was going to get him not in the Overwatch base headquarters. A few moments later Winston appeared looking quite irritated, Junkrat let the stored breath go and slouched even more into the cushions.

“Uhh Jamision-“

“It’s Junkrat to you”

“Okay well, Junkrat, I collected some of your clothes from your room incase you had any intentions of changing.” Junkrat could feel the ape scanning the once clean white couch.

“It took Torbjorn sometime to get rid of your explosives.” Winston pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat.

“Good for im! wait Ya didn’t throw them out did ya?” Junkrat hissed glaring daggers at the ape.

“Well we couldn’t just leave you with sure dangerous materials.” Junkrat let out a nervous giggle, he felt like jumping Winston, Once good concussion mine to the face would do. Oh wait they took all his stuff now didn’t they?

“Anyway there are blankets in the cupboard just over there and do your best to behave, Morrison will be back soon.” Winston grumbled dropping the piles of neatly covered clothes onto the clean end of the couch before turning to leave. Junkrat waited until he had left before letting out yet another nervous chuckle and a shutter. 

“Stupid ape” he growled once more looking back at the TV before giving a small peek at the clothes pile. Great the stupid ape had picked up his incognito clothes, not even another pair of his favourite ripped shorts. He lifted himself from his position and crawled across the couch, being sure to shake a little so more dirt feel from him.

Junkrat reached out before pausing and wiping his hands on his dirty pants, Roadhog always said it was best that their incognito clothes were actually clean. He peered close and skimmed the pile before stopping and pulling at the grey cloth in his hands. Roadhogs hoodie it was the size of a blanket compared to the smaller man and stretched forever as he tugged it. it had a cute little piggy patch stitched onto it and smelt of cheap laundry cleaner. 

“Junk” Junkrat giggled as he tossed the clean jacket onto the floor then proceeded to check the rest of the clothing. Once checked he was sure to give them all the boot as they also joined they oversized jumper on the floor. Screw changing clothes, screw these bastards. He moved back to the warm dirty spot on the couch that he had created with a growl grabbing the remote only to drop it.

“Piece of JUNk” he grumbled, his hard still needed to be repaired. He snatched it up with his good hand and began to mindlessly search through the channel, hoping that he would find something that would bore him enough that he could sleep. Unless it was going to become one of THOSE nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done!


	3. Game On!

One of those nights it was turning out to be. 

Without Roadhog around the twitchy young male was left fending for himself. He understand that he was “Safe” but after spending his whole life staying awake as long as possible to fend off potential killers, it was hard to not to sit in a panic. When Roadhog was around he could at least get a bit of shut eye, the big guy was always good at making him feel safe, it was his job. 

So this lead to Junkrat clinging to a pillow in the furtherest couch from the hallway staring blankly at the empty hallway. The TV had turned off long ago, like he was watching it anyway. His eyes where heavy as he began to nod off, however every time he was about to drop off a panicked chuckled forced him awake. 

All his paranoia had not been for noting as he perked up slightly at the sound of two sets of feet heading down the hallway and some light chatter getting closer. The voices sounded familiar however Junkrat never took the time to converse with anyone other the Roadhog so he couldn’t pin them down.

He watched two shadows appear from the hallway, all the lights were off so he could only see as much as them. However the taller figure had a neon green set of glasses that lit up the smaller girls face. It was them famous kids that now worked for overwatch, Junkrat sank back into the couch more holding back another nervous chuckle as they moved into the kitchen.

They didn’t turn on the kitchen light instead snuck into the cupboard that he had seen no one ever use and pulled out a few packets of chips and drinks, and a large box. That forced a grunt out of the stressing Junker causing the others to freeze for a moment, however they brushed it off and closed the cupboard over.

Junkrat watched with close eyes as they began to head over to him cause him to push into the couch more. what was in that box? was it something that would kill him or worse?! He bit down on his flesh hand and pulled the pillow tighter being sure to stare at the approaching duo. 

As they did they noticed the clothes in the floor that cause them to pause and look about before finally one of the spoke up. 

“Come on Jacks not here you can turn on the lights Hana.” The short girl popped the chips and drinks onto the table before huffing.

“Fine, but if we get caught” she grunted before moving quickly towards the lights. Junkrat just stared, he couldn’t move or they would notice him sooner. The lights went on and the duo looked back at the clothes and followed the tail of soot on the couch before locking eyes with the Junker.

The room filled with screams as Junkrat leapt off the couch and hid behind it, the twos screams cut each other off as they covered each others mouths. Junkrats twitched out a few giggles before realising the silence and decided to peer over the couch slowly. The two stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before the girl spoke up.

“What are you even doing here?!” She sounded mad, but also slightly revealed that it wasn’t some criminal, oh wait.

“I should have guessed you go kicked out of your room after the stunt you pulled back there, but why do you have to be in this lounge room?” The taller one grunted. Junkrat felt his hands grip to the couch and let out another chuckle before the dryness in his throat faded.

“Look mates I'm only here cause I ‘ave to be, my question is what are you two doing ‘ere?” he gave them a point with his finger as they looked at each other for a moment, the girl huffed.

“Thats none of your business, now get out!” she crossed her arms and looked away from the twitchy Junker. The man sighed and put the box down on the table causing the Junker to growl.

“Hana he doesn’t have anywhere else, we can still have fun I’m sure.” Junkrat heard the guy whisper, just what were they planning? Hana didn’t look to convinced but Lucio scratched the back go his head and looked sincerely over at Junkrat.

“Hey look, can we use this TV? like you can hang around with us and have some snacks if you want, its just me and Hanna usually book this room out.” Hanna continued to look away as Junkrat coughed out another chuckle, he was interrupting something.

“He probably doesn’t even understand you” she huffed pulling out her phone and pressing the button furiously.

“Hey naw, I get ya!” Junkrat called from behind the couch pausing as the duo looked away from him, he was making this awkward and he could feel it.

“Do what ya want I’m just sitting behind here anyways.” Junkrat called before finally dropping behind the couch with a last chuckle. No one moved for a moment before Lucio could be heard shuffling through the box. Junrkat held back his curiosity as he head a bunch of cords and noises as the audio medic set up something. D.va was still quiet for sometime before letting out a slight “your doing it wrong” and joining in. It took a good five minutes before the duo stopped.

“Made a mess of the couch didn’t you” Hana spat Junkrat could help but chuckle in response.

“Don’t worry I got just the thing!” Lucio sounded positive again which calmed the tension in the room before skating off for a moment. He returned with a grin and two bean green beanbags, chucking them on the floor and popping down on one. The duo turned on the TV and fiddled with the devise in front of them. Junkrat found himself watching again by peering over the couch, the device took a while and made weird sounds before starting up. 

The TV came up with a bunch of words Junkrat could’t really make out as Hana scrolled down them incredibly fast on a controller made out of light. It was holographic and allowed her to type really fast, he watched the screen again as it opened something. It looked to be a shooting game of some sorts as a large title came up “Overwatch”.

“Waa?” Junkrat immediately ducked down as the duo peered back, Lucio chuckling slightly before turning his attention back to the game. Junkrat snuck back up and watched, another keyboard controller appeared before Lucio as Hanna type furiously and the game started up. 

“You ready to lose?” Hanna smirked out, as the games countdown began.

“Yeah” Lucio laughed out as the match started, Junkrat however was fixated on how fast they were typing on those keyboard thingos, good thing those keyboards where holographic or they would defiantly snap. The two kept going till eventually Hana perked up and clapped she seemed mighty excited as she opened up a can of drink.  
“Next time maybe” She stuck out her tongue at Lucio as he just smiled back and shook his head as the next games started up. It was interesting watching these two get so engaged about a game, as if they were actually dying in real life every time their characters died. It was almost like they had forgotten about the Junker watching from behind the couch as the rounds kept going. 

Junkrat had decided that Hana was cheating or something because Lucio had not won a single round yet, also she had other holographic screens open at the same time. The two chuckled on until at least an hour later Lucio threw his fist into the air.

“Ha got you!” He called as Hanna backed into the bean bag looking unimpressed, Junkrat let out a manic laugh cause both of the two to finally remember that the Junker was there and freeze. Lucio looked slightly embarrassed however D.va looked annoyed at him. 

“You think you could do better rat?” She growled, Lucio smiled at her comment and peered between the two. Junkrat stood from behind the couch revealing his size to the short girl however she didn’t look intimidated at all.

“I reckon your cheatin’ “ Junkrat smirked out as Hana turned to him looked very offended.

“I don’t need to hack to win thank you!” she growled.

“The why you got some many things open on ya hologram thing?” Lucio was hiding his grin under his hand as he watched the stand off. Hana didn’t have any words as she turned back to the screen.

“I dont have time to fight with trash like you, Lucio lets play again!” She grumbled pressing a few more buttons on the keyboard as it started the match count down. Junkrat decided that he was sick of crouching behind the couch and plopped himself back up onto his dirty couch and watched as Hana looked slightly more annoyed. 

The matched started up and Hanas keyboard didn’t have any windows open this time and from what Junkrat could tell Lucio was winning. It wasn’t till the final minute he spotted a small window open and he chuckled loudly.

“Nice screen” he chuckled out as Hanna gripped her hands together tightly and the window closed. A few moments later the game was over and Hanna threw her holographic keyboard making it disappear. She crossed her arms and said something that he couldn’t understand before speaking up.

“His making me tilt! I don’t want to play!” She huffed. Lucio did his best to look sad for her but he was smiling harder then his frown could appear. He looked over at the chucking Junker then back at her. 

“Why don’t you verse Junkrat?” Lucio suggested as Hanna peered back at him, looking not so angry. She looked back at the Junker on the couch who looked nervous and backed into the cushions. 

“Hehe his never even played a game it would be to easy she taunted” Lucio looked at the Junker and waved his holographic keyboard. Junkrat chuckled he wanted to but maybe just maybe this was still a trap, he shook his head.

“Come on man I’ll give you a run down of the controls” Lucios calm voice almost drew him in however he paused again.

“Ah sorry mate, me arms bust, can do it, not today.” Junkrat pulled his arm forward to show them his arm in which couldn’t close properly and buzzed as if there was an error. Hanna sigh very loudly once more as she stood, moved her jumpers sleeve up and pressed a small button on her wrist. Moments pasted before a small beam appeared before her and a box materialised on the ground. She picked it up and tossed it towards Junkrat who barley managed to catch the surprisingly heavy box that clattered in his arms.

“Hurray up” she pouted and snatching the chips from Lucios hands and chucking a mouthful into her mouth before plunking down onto the beanbag again. Junkrat examined the blue box with a small bunny on it before cautiously opening it. It popped open in his lap revealing a bunch of parts and tools, it was surprisingly big on the inside. With a huge grin the Junker got to work, these parts were used on Mecha but with a few quick adjustments he was able to bend them to fit is arm. 

Lucio and Hana played another round while Junkrat finished up, his arm feeling stronger then ever as he placed the now slightly dirty toolbox on the ground.

“So you going to play or what?” Hana growled looking at the pink screw that had been added to his orange arm before staring down her next target. 

“Uh” Junkrat was out of excuses, looking over at Lucio for any kind of help. He instead swiped his keyboard as it appeared in front of junkrat, earning a growl. Lucio got off his beanbag and cautiously sat next to the Junker, who smelt largely like petrol. 

“Okay so you pick a person then its like a shooting game.” Junkrat stared at the blue keyboard then at the screen. he pressed the key Lucio was pointing at and it selected a guy with a familiar voice causing him too raise an eyebrow. Lucio chuckled and Hana looked away with what seemed to be a grin.

“Why does this guy sound like..” Junkrat pressed they key again making the person repeat his voice line, it made him slightly angry.

“It’s Jack’s voice.” Lucio chuckled watching Junkrat squint at the young man selected on the screen, it did kinda look like Morrison. 

“How, wah?” Junkrat stared before Hana sighed again.

“OMG how do you not know? its the Overwatch game from like 25 years ago, Jacks in it cause he started it.” She rolled her eyes and typed impatiently on her keyboard. 

“Is that why the games on a box thing that sounds like its dying every 3 seconds?” Junkrat started at the old black console even in his time in the scrap yard he had never seen anything like that, he would like to take it apart. Junkrat noticed the silence between the two and watched them look a tad guilty, what did he say?

“Wait whats with the look?” Junkrat chuckled out slightly, looking between the two until Lucio broke and started to scratch the back of his neck.

“We aren’t suppose to play this game, Jack hates it i think he gets embarrassed.” Junkrat laughed almost manically bringing a smile to both of them before he calmed down.

“Wait so your tellin’ me that Morrison is in a video game, AND that he doesn’t let you play said game.” Junkrat gulped back another laugh as Lucio chuckled.

“Yeah so we play it while his on missions” Hana smiled out watching the Junker calm down as his laughter faded. 

“Oh its to good to be true.” he chuckled lightly before looking down at the blue holographic keyboard.

“Okay so how do we do this?” The question was met with another smile and a welcoming Lucio who began to explain the rules and guidelines. The Junker listened as best his could but his manic thoughts were getting the best of him, Lucio was too close. A loud growl escaped his lips as Lucios hand grabbed his flesh hand and he retracted hard. Lucio pause but instead of reacting further he smiled and pointed to the screen, keeping his distance. Lucio continued to talk and point being sure not to invade the Junker personal space anymore before offering one last smile.

“And thats my rundown, you ready Junkrat?” He asked one more time as Hana now had eyes on him and he chuckled. 

“Yeah course I’m ready, let do this.” He grabbed the keyboard which actually felt like it had mass in his hands and got ready to go. Lucio sat back on his been bag after snatching the chips back from Hana and watched the screen. 

“Oh yeah lets go junkrat!” Lucio cheered.

“Hey! no fair!” Hana grumbled as the game began. Junkrat smirked he was more then ready to blow up this dweeb. 

In the game of course.

—

That didn’t end up happening, who knows now how long he had been versing both D.VA and Lucio but he could not win once.

“Its my arm mmm yeah defiantly still buggy.” He nodded as the round came to an end and D.vas giggles filled the room as she had won again.

“Oh yeah sure cramps or is it the robos fault this time?” she asked standing and stretching for the first time that night.

“Robot arm this time musta’ been the parts you gave me tuff fit” He smiled out watching Lucio yawn and stretch as well. 

“Well I’m call it a night, or should I say morning he said with a light chuckle as he pointed to the large windows in which Junkrat had forgotten about. It was blue out like as if the sun was rising elsewhere and hadn’t reached them.

“yeah I’m tired of winning” Hana yawned as she began to pick up the empty chip packets and cans. Junkrat had forgotten to eat before and was lucky to have those snacks also offered to him. It was odd having so much food around, Roadhog and himself never kept much of it around despite their new living arrangements.

Junkrat didn’t say much instead got up to help grab all the wrappers the best he could as Lucio packed up the game. There was a little gap of silence before the two were all packed up, toolbox in had and yawns all around. Junkrat had just put his share of trash in the bin and was hobbling over to the couch, only just remembering his fate and grumbling. 

“Hey Junkrat!” Lucio called from the hallways making him freeze just as he was about to plummet into the now black cushions.

“Thanks for playing man.” Lucio said with a wave of his hand.

“Yeah your pretty cool for a trash man!” D.va said with a cute little wave. Junkrat was still, he didn’t really know how to react, people of junkertown didn’t really say stuff like that.

“Uhh yeah was fun mates.” was all he could get out with a small little wave in return, before jumping onto the welcoming oil slick couch. He let out a slick chuckle as he got comfy closing his eyes, he only just now realised how sore and tired they were.

“You know…” Junkrat gasp and sat up as quickly as he had jumped down only to see D.va at the edge of the couch looking at him up and down. He let out a nervous chuckle as she sat in thought, before looking away with her lips pouted.

“Tomorrow afternoon me and Lucio are heading down to the arcade tomorrow incognito and it would look way less suspicious if we had a third person come with us.” she said as she looked around the room. Junkrat paused to take in what she had said, she wanted him to come with them?

“Like you don’t have to and they probably won’t let you in smelling like that anyway.” she said in a huff, getting up and heading towards the door were Lucio watched with a grin. 

“Nah Wait MATE!” JUnkrat called, sitting up and staring as D.va peeked back, trying to act like she didn’t care.

“Hell yeah I’m in” manage to twitch slightly at his words as D.va smiled then turned around to hide it.

“yeah sure whatever” she drawled out walking past Lucio who gave Junkrat a gentle thumbs up. 

“Serious about the smell thing though dude, stay fresh!” He called with another smile as he turned and followed the short Korean out. Junkrat sat there for a few seconds taking in what he had just agreed to. He was going to go out not for food, not to heist, not with Roadhog but just out to hang.

It was weird for him to think about, he still didn’t trust these two however their snacks had been quiet persuading. A nervous chill crept up his spine at the thought of not only leaving the “safety” of the Overwatch tower but without his companion. However he had given them his word and that was something he couldn’t go back on but shit was he nervous. His brain was going off the clock despite just minutes ago being ready to relax. 

Despite his abdominal pain and the cold chill that was running though his body he was surprisingly happy. Nervous as hell and had the urge to rewire the television into and explosive with a nice remote denominator but otherwise happy.

and scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my favourite part to write so far!


	4. Warming Up

The day was going incredibly slow, Junkrat was tired but he had felt worst off before. Every time he felt himself drifting off someone would enter the kitchen, causing him to wake right back up. No one even spoke to him or even looked at him, maybe that was because his eyes were closed and he looked to be asleep, but his mind would not let him rest.

It wasn’t until at least mid day that he passed out, his mind couldn’t comprehend the supposed ‘danger’ and turned into actual mush. It was almost relaxing as sore eyes were healed and his dry throat was forgotten as he completely blacked out.

However he was awoken from what felt like merely seconds of sleep in a jump. The Junker was tangled in something, he couldn’t move so he struggled and managed to break free of the grip. It wasn’t untill he stopped moving that he noticed the green blanket draped over him and a familiar face staring in surprise a few feet away. The surprised melted away when Junkrat gave a little wave to Lucio, who was not wearing his usual get up again. Today he was wearing bulky black pants covering his legs and a green “Lucio” brand jumper on followed up with a black cap and a nice smile. 

“Good morning” He greater the flimsy junker who was just remembering the previously planned plans and sat up to look at the window cautiously. 

“Dude its cool me and D.va aren’t leaving for another hour or so.” He reassured as Junkrat got up and stretched his limbs, then his prosthetics. 

“Didn’t want to wake you, you look pretty cute when your mouth isn’t running.” Lucio gave him a smirk as the Junker glared back at him.

“Well anyways D.va said to come tell you that you have to, what was it again… right, you have to stop smelling like a petrol station and wear something decent.” Junkrat knew exactly how she would have said it, and it wouldn’t be bubbled up the way Lucio said it.

“Alright alright, tell her I’ll shower… say u got any of that hair bubble stuff?” Lucio looked almost as if he had been stabbed though the heart at the question. 

“You mean shampoo?” 

“Yeah makes ya head feel all bubbly and stings your eyes.” Lucio sat in disbelief but then looked across the couch and his frog blanket that had wrapped Junkrat up in,that was now lined with a black coat. 

“Uh yeah I do, I have MORE then enough! actually you can use my bathroom, come on.” Junkrat was hesitant, he had never been into another members room but to have a shower? 

“Hey, don’t sweat it dude my shower is huge! now get up i’ll see if I can lend you some clothes or something to... get some style going.” Lucio seemed really happy to be able to help Junkrat which was concerning, however he didn’t want to disappoint. So he got off his warm spot on the couch and followed the skating man who began to brag about his style. 

Junkrats eye caught the clothes on the floor that Winston had bought down for him, he paused and picked up the oversized grey jumper. He looked over at Lucio cautiously before bringing it to his nose and giving it a small inhale. The smell of laundry liquid filled his nose however there were small undertones of grease and body smell, Rodhogs.

“Hey man you coming?” Junkrat lowered the jumper faster then he should and nodded, bringing the jumper with him as he hobbled after Lucio. 

Fuck wheres Roadhog?

—

Lucios rooms was surprisingly close, just up a few floors on the elevator and down a short hallway. Usually Junkrat would be running his mouth about how fancy the whole place looked, however he was content on listening to Lucio talk about potential outfits and brands he could wear. Once the two entered the room junkrat peered around, it was huge! much bigger then the apartment sized rooms himself and Rodie were given. 

It was basically its own house spare a kitchen, with two wide open rooms that smelt of cologne and were filled with stereo equipment. Lucio lead him into the furtherest room and through a door to a shiny white bathroom decked out with the latest, most modern looking bathroom equipment.

“Pretty cool huh?” Lucio gloated slightly, Junkrat wouldn’t admit out loud. was pretty impressed even more so that it was kept so clean.

“Anyway heres a towel I’ll leave you to it man.” Lucio grinned putting down the towel on a rack by the shower and went to leave but paused to watch Junkrat peer around the wide open room.

“Unless you need anything else?” He questioned which got the Junkers attention.

“Huh nah I’m right, just don’t want ta drop my decks in front of ya” Junkrat joked as Lucio smiled.

“Alright just give me a shout if you need anything” and with that he left, peering back once last time. Junkrat finally gave into the nervous chuckle that had been building in his throat. What was Roadhog going to say when he saw him all cleaned up? and pompous like one of them suits. 

“Bloody hell” he mumbled to himself before hobbling over to inspect the large open shower. The was a bunch of bottled stuff on the shelf, Lucio had more then shampoo on there, how the hell was he supose to tell what was what? 

“Lucio! mate!” There was a long pause then the sound of skates before the other man called back.

“Yeah whats up man?”

“Whats what with these bottles?” There was a slight chuckle.

“Light greens shampoo, Dark greens conditioner and whites body wash, the rest are just my extras man!” Junkrat scanned the bottles once more and nodded.

“Alright cool, cheers!” Junkrat waited till the sound of skates left the door, he groaned and looked into the shower now noticing a chair in there also a convenient handle. That was promising however the idea of a shower stung his insides.

They had never been his thing really, probably because he had rarely had the luxury of having it in his everyday life. It felt like a waste but in this modern society it was considered “necessary”. With another look around and a nervous chuckle he reached up to his robotic arm and unclipped it with a yank, leaving only the connection point. Careful to push the safety button hidden on the back as it disconnected from his nerve endings, leaving him with a numb feeling. 

Next his leg, which was far less updated then his arm which only required a large tug as it slipped right off. It was weird having them off his body felt lighter but not in a good way, He felt venerable as hell. He placed them both on the bathmat without much care before dropping his clothes after them. His boot was hard to get off but it wasn't like he hadn't done it before. Lastly he removed the bandages Mercy had so kindly given him staring at the small blood stain in the centre before dropping them onto his pile. He Glared at the sliver tap as he took a seat on the oddly placed chair using the handle to help him sit before squinting at the tap. wondering what Lucio used these for as he did before looking back at the tap.

He guessed blue was for cold and red was for hot that was easy enough, the silver handle was already almost in the middle so he pulled it forward. The freezing water hit him hard making him wince however it soon changed to warm. He didn’t move for a bit just enjoying the spray on his back and watching as the black oozed off his body and onto the white shower floor. 

However time is money and his body forced hims head up and under the stream again with a chuckle that got water all in his mouth, that he instantly hacked it out. With a shake like a wild dog he looked up at the bottles and grabbed the light green one. He sat in silence before peering about the cold room to be sure that no one was around. Before taking in a large breath and squinting at the thick white text on the bottle.

“in.. vig .. o… in.. invigoratin’ gr..en” He read to himself the best he could it was harder without hogs help but he was managing. 

“sh. shampoo.” Ha easy, with that done he treated himself to the contents on his wire-like hair. A slight sting pulsed through him as the liquid hit the spot were Mercy had tended to but he was tuff. It bubbled just like he said it would and smelt like chemicals, heck it smelt like he could make some kind of explosive out of it. But he resisted the urge and lent back into the stream, with his eyes closed as he felt the bubbles run all over him. There was only a slight sting however with another doglike shake he returned the bottle and grabbed the darker bottle and squinted.

“Re. fresh, moss.” This one was a little harder and not making much sense.

“Condition.. err..” That the word he was looking for, this stuff goes in after and makes everything smooth. So the Junker did so he lent forwards and sprayed generous amounts onto his soaked blonde hair. He ruffled it in harshly, it felt good on his scalp and he let out a growl of enjoyment as he swung his hair back into the water. Scratching it out with his hand, oh did it feel good however his body jolted in guilt at the sound of running water. He was quick to grab the white bottled and didn’t bother to read it and gave himself a quick rubdown, focusing on his face knowing that it was were most of the dirt clung to.

With a final growl he knocked the tap to off and waited as the clear water dripped from his pushed forward hair and sighed, It got cold fast. Grabbing the handle he was able to hoist himself up and out of the large shower, Lucio had luckily left his towel close enough to grab. He rubbed it all over himself the best he could before rapping it around his waist and peering down at the discarded limbs. 

They looked dirty compared to his newly clear skin but he didn’t care, grabbing his leg first and strategically hooking it on. It took a few unsteady bounces before he was comfortable putting his whole weight on it. He felt better already with it under him and grabbed his heavy arm and made his way over to the large mirror. 

It had been ages since he had actually seen hims reflection clearly, as in not in a passing window or police report. It was odd, even more so because his usually spiky hair was down but still all over the place. His face must have been stained slightly because his skin was darker near his eyes but it made them stand out more. He didn’t really care how he looked never had to, it surprised him how people tend to their appearances.

“Hey Junkrat I got some clothes for you if you're decent?” lucio called giving the door a gentle tap as to not frighten the Junker. Shit, he was in Lucios room wasn’t he? He had completely forgotten the bloody shower made him forget, damn.

“Alright just a sec.!” Junkrat growled out adjusting the towel and turning on the spot, his arm under his good arm. When he got out of the bathroom Lucio was standing there with the biggest smirk he had ever seen him pull as he pointed to the clothes that were laid out on the bed. 

“TADA! it’s nothing too fancy just some stuff i thought would help you blend in more!” The smaller man smiled as junkrat looked unimpressed at the selection. Some loose black jeans, a green “Lucio” t shirt with some fancy black hoodie and a matching black hat with the words "Frogger" on it and were those white and green shoes?

Junkrat looked over at Lucio but didn’t know how to react so he just gargled out a small laugh as Lucio headed for the door.

“Tell me when your decent I wanna send Hana a pic.” Lucio said with a final wave however junkrat spoke up in a growl.

“Hang on! uh.. can you ..” He hesitated but let his robotic hand fall into his hand and waited. Lucio didn’t say anything instead skated up as Junkrat jammed it into place.

“Just push the red button under the back there, its harder ta reach when ya can't feel it.” Junkrat wasn’t looking at Lucio who calmly did as he was told and watched as the arm sparked for a second. The two were silent for a moment, mostly because Junkrats nerves were reattaching and it hurt a lot. 

However after a painful chuckle it was set in place and his fingers were calibrated and he gave Lucio a robotic thumbs up. 

“Cool man remember to come out and show us your outfit! Hanas waiting~” Lucio smirked out as he skated away. Bringing the Junkers attention to the clothes on the bed again, but with a shrug and a growl he chucked them on.

—-

Junkrat felt pretty ridiculous, it has been quite the struggle to get the clothes on but the final product wasn’t even worth it. Junkrat had moved back into the bathroom and was looking nervously at the mirror, the shirt was tight and felt so restricting. The pants covered his busted leg leaving just a peg at the end compared to the nice white and green shoe on the other foot. He hadn’t even put on the jacket because it was to tight but the hat did remind him of some good incognito days with Roadhog. His hair was brushed back nicely under it however if they were going out at night he would need a jacket. 

He paused before looking at the discarded large grey jumper on the floor. He was quick to pick it up and slip it on, realising how ridiculously big it was. Although if he closed his eyes he could pick up on the scent of his missing comrade, making him warm and safe. He rolled up the sleeves as best he could before nodding, feeling much more confident with the jumper warming him.

With that said he chuckled loudly and headed out to where Lucio was waiting, having placed on some shades in which he lowered to look at the Junker.

“Not bad man, like that you shook it up a bit with the huge jumper, looks comfy.” Lucio jumped up and gave Junkrat a once over before nodding.

“You will fit right in, say cheese!” Junkrat wasn’t sure what to do so he lifted his robo hand into a wave with a small “Hey”. Lucio nodded at the photo that he had gotten and type furiously before looking back at the Junker. There was barley a moment of silence before Lucios phone went off and his grin got bigger.

“HAah Hana thinks you look like a shitty bogan!” Junkrat smirked a little, he would take that as a compliment. Lucio shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed a set of earbuds of his shelf before turning back to Junkrat.

“Alright you ready to roll?” 

“Of course been waiting on you” Junkrat teased as Lucio nodded and headed for the door.

It was still weird to think about, Junkrat was bathed and dressed up and leaving the safety of the overwatch tower, to what? play video games with a couple of famous kids?

Wait leaving... without Roadhog.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Pokemon Go and have been playing it all day sorry!


	5. Magic Beats

Lucio had lead Junkrat down to the bottom floor of the tower. It was like an unattended reception with huge glass doors and the Overwatch symbol hanging proudly against the back wall. It wasn’t long before D.va appeared from the elevator looking quite different. She had a pink baggy hoodie with her bunny symbol on it followed by a pink cap and some blue tight jeans. Sunglasses over her usually glaring eyes it was almost funny how stereotypically “incognito” she looked. 

“Wow is that the trash man? I can barley recognise you without the dirt!” She chuckled giving the bubblegum in her mouth a blow into a loud popping bubble. Junkrat chuckled to himself, his nerves were getting to him, they were to close to the outside.

D.va smirked once more before heading over to the abandoned reception counter and leaning over it, there was a pause before she pulled out a roll of cash with a smirk. 

“Jacks paying” She teased, making Lucio roll his eyes and Junkrats smile grow, that was quite a large sum of cash she held. With that established the crew made their way out of the large building, as they exited Junkrat gazed about. He had never just ‘gone out’ he had no idea what to do and he was nervous as hell. 

—

Lucio and D.va were reminiscing with each other about the arcade as Junkrat lagged behind. His sensors were raising with each hobbled footstep, he couldn’t stop checking behind him as they walked. Lucio peered back in the middle of talking and paused, waiting for the nervous mess behind him to catch up resulting in Junkrat bumping into him and Jumping back. 

“Hey you alright?” Lucio asked with a frown as Hana rolled her eyes and popped her gum but she did look a tad concerned. Junkrat just chuckled nervously in response, usually when he got like this blowing a hole in the confining walls helped however he was explosive-less. 

“Mayn if you didn’t want to come you could h-“

“NO I want to” Junkrat blurted out his eyes drifting around to look for any potential harm, man now he remembered why he hired Roadhog. 

“Here” D.va Pouted as she held out her cute pink phone in which junkrat took softly, now fixated on the glowing screen. This could make a sick little detonator with three or four potential detonation buttons.

“It’s Little kitten village, you have to keep the cats from dying by collecting catnip just don’t beat my highscore” she blew another bubble with a loud pop as she started walking, Lucio watched as Junkrat stood still and tapped on the small cat that let out a small ‘mew’ and a wonky grin grew on his face.

“Walk and play Junkrat.” Lucio chuckled as the now distracted Junker tapped on the mewing cats. It hadn’t taken away all his nerves as they walked down the darkening street, however the small needy mews that the electronic cats made him look back down at the phone. 

It wasn’t long before Junkrat bumped into Lucios back and jumped back again gripping the phone to his chest and staring at the duo. 

“We are here” Hana held out her hand as Junkrat reluctantly passed the phone back and took a good look at the building that stood before him. It was huge with pink and blue neon lights flashing and shitty arcade games as far as the eye can see. A shiver ran down his spine as they entered and Junkrats ears were bombarded with horribly loud pulsing music.

D.va and Lucios eyes lit up as they yelled about where they wanted to go first and Hanna got out the money roll. She counted it and split it into three even piles and handed Junkrat and lucio one of them before basically running off. Lucio chuckled to himself before turning to Junkrat and getting as close as he could to not scare him.

“Off to the Mecha games, she want to show up the kids.” Junkrat could barley make it out as he just nodded in agreement. 

“I’m going to the music taps if your in?” Junkrat nodded again as Lucio took the lead, Junkrat followed close behind as he looked around the brightly coloured building. The place reminded him of a heist that himself and Roadhog had pulled off in japan, this arcade was very similar spare the Japanese pop music and that little Garlic thing that Roadie liked. 

He felt a tingling in his prosthetic arm, he knew what it was. He wanted to smash something like that drink machine, just give it a good old punch and take the spoils inside for his own. His eyes darted about there was so much in here to destroy and he could have anything he wanted! A small explosion out the back would be more then enough to ensure his escape. 

He hadn’t noticed but he had been chuckling quite loudly in his thoughts and caused Lucio to peer back in concern. Lucio kept walking but watched as Junkrat looked to be in some weird world of his own, twitching, chuckling mumbling and clenching his fists. It wasn’t until Lucio swore he saw explosions in the other mans sparking orange eyes he stopped. Once again Junkrat bumped into him and yelped as he jumped back, like a cornered rabbit, his heart pounding and his eyes locked. 

There was a pause before Lucio sighed, he could tell Junkrat was up to no good in that head of his and reached into his pocket. The Junker watched Lucios movements closely, his head was hot with plans that he was ready to execute at any given moment. Lucio however, calmly pulled out a device and approached the panicked man. Junkrat instinctively growled and swung his hand forward only to be caught by the smaller mans hand. 

He instantly regretted it as the Audio medic didn’t respond and lowered the aggressive hand. It was hard to not growl again as Lucio got closer as he moved his hands toward him, he shook as Lucios hands brushed his ears but suddenly the pounding in his head was gone and everything was clearer. 

A soft beat was in his ears which made him pause and stare at the shorter man as the calming tunes replaced the muffled beats of the arcade. It made his thoughts clear as in he knew exactly how he would blow this place up however he felt no need to act on it. Lucio let out a sigh as he checked the playlist on his player to make sure it was all the soft stuff, he watched as the Junker looked confused instead of insane. It was interesting, usually people who listen to this album are calmed to the bone however the Junker was putting up quiet the fight, it would be interesting to write something just to get the junker to calm down. 

Without pushing it any further Lucio grabbed the wrist of Junkrats prosthetic arm and dragged him along. Junkrat couldn’t feel the hand around his wrist pulling him but these beats in his ears made him not care and a bit sleepy. The lights were duller too and weren’t bugging him so much however his eyes still search in for danger, his plan to blow up this dump dulling with every passing second.

What was this magic music shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got back to uni but next chapter is started!
> 
> Shout out to RIPtireinpieces for the super nice comment <3


End file.
